


Six Hours

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Large Insertion, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medic decides to pleasure himself with an oversized toy, he picks a poor position, and has to endure as he waits for help.  Turns out he has to wait a long time, until Heavy finally arrives on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hours

"Doktor, how did you even?"

Medic gasped, writhing a little against the gurney upon which he lay. Craning to look around his thigh at the giant who had just entered the infirmary, his face flushed bright red. Had he been able to, he would have rolled over, hidden, tried to pass things off. But on his back, legs in the air and feet in stirrups, there was nowhere to hide. The noisy buzz of the toy inside of him filled the cool, sterile room, muffled as it was by the warm body around it. Medic tried to look sheepish, but his hips shifted in his wrigglings and sent his back to arching, his jaw falling open in a silent scream. He shuddered, hand lazily pumping his cock. His belly was covered in spatters of drying come, his hand similarly messy and sticky. A few drops clung tightly to the stubble on his chin. He was a mess, a whimpering, panting mess.

As Heavy approached, he tried to focus his eyes, reaching out his other hand for his lover to take hold of as he took in the wonderfully dirty sight. "How did you get that up there, Doktor?" the giant asked, craning to look at the toy inside of him.

It was large. Overlarge. Almost the width of Heavy's fist, certainly at least three or four fingers. It hummed with a sound less the buzzing of a standard vibrator and more the persistent growl of a small outboard motor, and judging by the flared end sticking out of the doctor, it was electric blue in colour.

The Russian gulped, simultaneously horrified and aroused. Medic was stretched wide, almost nightmarishly so, and covered in the remnants of several orgasms already, looking worn, tired, and still shuddering, still shivering, still touching himself.

Medic gasped out a laugh at the look on his lover's face, rolling his hips against the air, "It is the product of years und years of practice, mein Liebling. That und sheer determination," he chuckled, arching again and squeezing his eyes shut, his breaths coming fast and short. His hand picked up speed, stroking in rapid, jerking motions, until with a whimpering keen, he came, painting his chest and belly anew with precious little seed, his body barely able to keep up with his own pace.

"Doktor," Heavy breathed, licking his lips.

"Although," the German hissed, letting his hand fall to his side, "it is stuck inside me. Do you think you could help?"

"Stuck?"

"It's been six hours and the battery shows no signs of running out yet. I don't have the strength to stop it. Leaning forward just presses it into my prostate harder."

Eyes wide, Heavy's breath caught. This was far too hot for him to effectively handle. Dumbfounded, he simply did as he was bid, turning the dial at the butt of the toy until it was off, and gently, carefully pulling it out. It was slightly flared just inside of Medic, to hold it within him, and was almost worryingly long. With a shudder, he looked at his lover's gaping entrance, well-used and slick with lubricant.

Medic's body sagged against the table, the simulation finally gone, his half-numb legs quivering. The jingling of Heavy's belt and the shuffle of pants being pushed down caught his attention, but not nearly as much as the cock that immediately followed, being pushed into him with force. "GOTT, Schatz!" Sore, but eager, Medic gripped Heavy's wrist as his large hands took hold of the sides of the gurney, letting himself ease into the firm, insistent heat of his lover inside of him.

"Cannot see such things and not want to take you, moy golubchik."

"Ach, I am so sore; but you feel so gut. I do not know how much more I can take."

"Do not worry, this will not be six hours. But I promise will feel better than all of them combined."

**Author's Note:**

> written because Ysmni asked me "WHAT WOULD HEAVY EXCLAIM UPON FINDING OUT SOMETHING WAS UP MEDIC?" and forgot to add a WITH between UP and MEDIC, and thus: inspiration.


End file.
